Las tres veces que Jimmy intento decir que es gay
by Aurora Reid Friki
Summary: Jimmy intenta decirle al equipo de Quidditch y a sus compañeros de casa que es gay, pero Colin siempre lo interrumpe. Este fic participa en el Reto de Mesiversario "Primer mes de locura de la Familia Friki" del foro First Generation: The story before books. Dedicado a toda la Familia Friki, en especial a mi hijo Fran (James Sirius Friki). Advertencia: Leve Slash.


**DISCLAIMER: **Todos los personajes y/o lugares conocidos del mundo de **HARRY POTTER** le pertenecen a la maravillosa escritora **J.K. ROWLING**. Sólo la trama es mía.

* * *

><p><em>Este fic participa en el Reto de Mesiversario "<em>_**Primer mes de locura de la Familia Friki**__" del foro First Generation: The story before books._

_**Personaje:**__ Jimmy Peakes. _

* * *

><p><em>Dedicado a toda la <em>_**Familia Friki**__, en especial a mi hijo __**Fran**__ (__**James Sirius Friki**__). _

_Gracias a __**JessyRiddleFriki-Black**__ por el beteo. _

* * *

><p><strong>LAS TRES VECES QUE JIMMY INTENTO DECIR QUE ES GAY<strong>

* * *

><p>La primera vez que Jimmy Peakes intentó decirle a sus compañeros del equipo de Quidditch que era homosexual y que tenía una relación con Ritchie Coote, su mejor amigo y novio, Colin Creevey había interrumpido su discurso entrando al vestidor llamando a Harry Potter para informarle que Ronald Weasley se había enredado a pelear con Draco Malfoy en el campo de Quidditch. Inmediatamente todos salieron al campo.<p>

Jimmy se giró molesto a mirar a Ritchie que estaba partido de la risa. Ritchie se puso de pie y al pasar al lado de Jimmy, le dio una palmada en el trasero.

—Buen intento, Jim, pero si dejaras de tartamudear y ruborizarte tanto, podrías decirle al equipo que estamos juntos —dijo burlón girándose para salir de los vestidores.

— ¡Que te jodan, Ritchie! —contestó Jimmy molesto.

Ritchie se detuvo en la puerta, se giró con una sonrisa burlona y volvió hasta dónde estaba Jimmy. Se acercó tanto que Jimmy volvió a ruborizarse. Sentía todo su cuerpo tenso y en excitación.

Ritchie acercó su boca al oído de Jimmy y le mordió el lóbulo. Jimmy lanzó un leve gemido.

—El que quiere que lo jodan, eres tú, pero no tendrás mi polla dentro de ti hasta que aceptes ante todos que soy tu novio —susurró mientras tomaba la mano de Jimmy y la ponía en su entrepierna. —Siente que dura está, Jim. ¿La quieres? —Jimmy asintió. —Pues, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer —dijo Ritchie soltándolo, girándose e yéndose por la puerta al campo de Quidditch.

Por primera vez, Jimmy odio a Ritchie. Se tocó el bulto que tenía en su entrepierna y gimió.

— ¡Maldita sea, necesito una ducha fría! —susurró yéndose directamente a las duchas.

La segunda vez que Jimmy había intentado decirles a su compañeros de equipo y al resto de los miembros, Colin había entrado corriendo por el retrato de la Dama Gorda llamando a Harry para decirle que Ron se había enredado a pelear con Blaise Zabini y que Ginny había hechizado con su famoso hechizo "_mocomurciélago_" a Draco Malfoy.

Jimmy no sabía a quién odiaba más, si a Ron por siempre estar peleándose con todos los Slytherin, o a Colin que siempre lo interrumpía o al cabrón de Ritchie que estaba partido de la risa sentado al lado de la ventana. Así que cuando esa noche en pleno comedor, mientras intentaba decirles a sus amigos, Colin entró corriendo hacia su mesa, Jimmy sacó su varita y lo petrifico. Todos los estudiantes, profesores y demás empleados lo miraron asombrado.

— ¡Carajos he estado intentando decirles que soy gay y que Ritchie es mi novio, pero Colin me interrumpe todo el tiempo! —gritó molesto.

Hubiera habido un silencio sepulcral, sino fuera por las carcajadas de Ritchie. Ron, que estaba al lado de Jimmy, se levantó y le puso la mano en el hombro.

—Tranquilo, Jimmy. Todos lo sabemos. Ritchie nos lo dijo hace varias semanas.

Jimmy miró a Ritchie que aún seguía riéndose.

—¡Te voy a matar, Ritchie! —dijo molesto.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA DE LA AUTORA: <strong>Muy bien. Este es mi primer intento de Slash. La verdad es que había hecho dos borradores. Este y un Jimmy/Demelza, pero quería hacer este, así que espero que les guste.

_Comentarios, criticas, ¿tomatazos?, ¿crucios?_


End file.
